Maybe Nico Does Like Doctors A Solangeo Fanfiction
by Iamahugenerd
Summary: Nico hates doctors. He hates being touched. He hates it when a certain son of Apollo smirks because Nico's heart is racing. Solangelo Fanfiction


**Hi! This is only my second fanfiction, so don't murder me for, as "Anon" says, butchering the characters. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and tell me what you want to see in the future. Or don't. Thats cool. I'll shut up if you start reading. Enjoy!**

 **Nico POV**

Nico hated being touched. He hated doctors. He hated stupid Will Solace's stupid hair and face (well, he maybe enjoyed looking at Will's face but that is beside the point), he hated being locked in the infirmary, he hated how cute Will was when he scrunched up his face as he laughed, he hated how sweet Will was when he fussed over Nico in the infirmary, but he most importantly hated his emotions.

He had promised Will 3 days in the infirmary. And he regretted it all of those 3 days. Not because it was so unbearable, but more so because he didn't know how to act around adorable, perky, kind blondes. I mean why did Will have to care so damn much? He tried to glare, tried to put up his emotional wall, tried to look deadly, but Will saw through all of it.

"You know, for a guy who's half dead you sure do put a lot of effort into your badboy look." Will said to Nico with an amused glint in his eye.

Nico just mumbled something about douche baggy blonde kids and tried to sleep.

"Not so fast there, Death Boy. I have to heal those scars, and you need at least 100 shots. Take off your shirt, please. I have to apply medicine and say a hymn."

"How about no?" Nico said, while trying to control his raging blush. Curse his fucking feelings.

"Either you take it off, or I forcefully remove it while chaining you down."

Nico just raised a eyebrow while Will tried to not imitate a tomato.

"Got some kind of fetish, Solace?"

"Gods damn it Death boy, just take off your shirt."

Nico just smirked and removed it.

Will danced about, collecting the supplies needed. After applying the salve to Nico's wolf bites, he placed his hands on Nico's back and said a hymn to Apollo.

"Alrighty, Neeks. You can put that shirt back on, but I'm going to need your arms uncovered for these shots."

"First of all, I didn't agree to any 'shots' and second of all Neeks is the stupidest nickname ever. My name is like one syllable."

Nico watched Will grab some filled syringes. He almost laughed at Will's eagerness to give him medicines. After telling Will that he was born in the 30's, WIll freaked out and demanded to give Nico all of the shots he possibly could.

Nico could feel his heartbeat racing as Will grabbed his arm.

"What are you smirking about, Solace?"

"Hmm...I don't know...Maybe because your heartbeat increased dramatically after I grabbed your arm?"

"Thats because you're about to stab things into my arm."

"Is the Ghost King scared of needles?"

"Shut the fuck up. And no."

"Well I guess its because your...hmm...nervous around me?"

"Just give me the shot, Sunshine."

 **Will POV**

Nico was seriously adorable. It was just too precious when his heart started beating out of control of Will grabbing his arm. He wished Nico would just admit the he liked Will, because it was really annoying to just guess. But anyway, he had a patient to treat.

"Just give me the shot, Sunshine."

Will leaned forward, steadied Nico's arm, and inserted to needle.

"FIGLIO DI PUTTANA MADRE FANCULO*!"

"Gods Nico, calm down. Its just a needle."

Nico just glared.

After giving him all his shots, Nico started to drift off. He was clearly forcing himself to stay awake.

"Neeks, you can go to sleep. Its fine."

Nico mumbled something about thanksdrsunshine.

Will just smiled and watched him drift off to sleep.

He didn't even realize he was standing there for so long until the dinner bell rang. He slowly shook Nico awake.

"Come on, Death boy. You have to eat."

Nico, still half asleep, made a considerable effort to get up and walk with Will, but almost fell numerous times.

So Will decided to carry him, bridal style.

As Will carried the smaller boy to the mess hall, he couldn't help smiling at the thought of Nico, the terrifying ghost king who could kill you with a glare, reduced to being carried by someone else. However, when he got to the mess hall, he started to regret carrying Nico, since all the other campers were not-so-subtly shooting glances and whispering. He could have sworn he even saw money exchange hands at the Aphrodite cabin.

The whispering intensified when he placed Nico at the Big Three table, grabbed food for the both of them, and then sat down with Nico. He could have sworn he saw Percy and Jason high-five each other once his back was turned.

 **Nico POV**

Gods damn this entire camp. Don't they have something better to do then gossip about the sexual tension between two boys? Nico seriously wanted to turn into shadows when he heard Percy and Jason say "called it" under their breath, and tried to subtly high-five.

But still, he thought Will was sweet when he carried him to dinner. And then brought him food. And after a dinner of the two of them joking around while Percy and Jason observed happily, Will walked Nico back to his cabin. After all, the 3 days were up.

"Aww Death boy, I'm going to miss seeing you around the infirmary. "

Nico could sense his face becoming bright red. "Whatever, sunshine."

He stood there, uncomfortably, until Will grabbed his hand.

"How odd. Your heart just started racing again."

"Shut up Solace, you don't know shit."

"I wonder what would happen if I..." And with that, he leaned down and kissed Nico on the forehead.

Nico got even more red.

"Oh well, I guess you didn't like that." Will turned around to leave, but before he could get there, Nico pulled him around and kissed him square on lips. Then he turned around and spun into his cabin.

"Goodnight, Sunshine."

Maybe Nico did like doctors after all.


End file.
